


Predictable

by cybel



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser isn't as predictable as Ray had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> Written in late 1996 and contains vague references to s01e20 and s01ep21, "Victoria's Secret" Parts 1-2 and s01ep22, "Letting Go." Published in the print zine [Due Frisky 3](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_Frisky) in 1997.
> 
> Re-edited in September 2011 prior to posting here.

Ray leaned back against a tree trunk, closed his eyes, and sighed. This was good. This was much better than he had thought it would be. He felt more relaxed than he had in months despite his physical exhaustion and muscles that ached from the unaccustomed strain of wielding an axe for hours on end.

Maybe it was the clean mountain air, or - he thought of the nearly finished cabin with pride - the satisfaction that comes from a job well done. Or maybe it was just being here with Fraser, knowing his friend was close by, working at his side. There had been a time in the not-so-distant past...

Ah, no. No sense in dwelling on that now. Benny was safe and healthy and here.

"Ray?"

"Hmmm?" He didn't have to open his eyes to know there was a quizzical expression on Fraser's face, that his head was canted slightly to one side. Ray smiled. Fraser was so predictable.

"Ray, what are you doing?"

"Resting, Benny," Ray answered. "You know. That's when you stop working and let all your aches and pains catch up with you."

"Is your shoulder hurting?" Ray could hear the real concern in Fraser's voice. A solid hand came to rest on his shoulder, gently kneading. "I can finish up here if you'd like to go back to the cabin for a while."

Finally Ray opened his eyes, taking in the solemn features so close to him. He reached out to smooth the furrow between his friend's eyebrows and voiced his earlier thought, "You're so predictable, Benny, you know that? So very predictable." He could hear the tenderness in his own voice and could imagine what the soppy grin on his face must look like to Fraser, but he was too tired, too contented to care. He pulled his willful hand away before it could trace down the stubbled cheek, brush over the slightly parted lips.

But Fraser's hand captured his before it could escape, pressing a kiss into the calloused palm before enfolding it in both his own and cradling it to his chest.

For a moment Ray forgot to breathe, then he whispered, "Benny?" He hardly recognized his own voice, which was rough and breathless with amazement and hope.

Fraser's eyes, which had been downcast contemplating their entwined fingers, rose to meet his. They were fierce and wild and anything but predictable, and Ray felt a shiver that was part arousal, part terror, travel through him.

"Benny?" he repeated, more entreaty than question.

"It's all right, Ray," Fraser whispered, leaning in so close that the mist of his breath in the cool mid-afternoon air caressed Ray's chilled face with fleeting warmth. The fierceness and the wildness were gone from his eyes, replaced by love and understanding and just a tiny trace of humor. The gusts of his exhalations created a visible bridge between them, and Ray helplessly opened his mouth to inhale, desperate to have even that insubstantial, ephemeral residue of Fraser inside himself.

"Oh, Ray," Fraser murmured in response to that need, and he swooped down to offer his friend the hot, moist reality of his mouth.

It was glorious. It was unlike anything Ray could remember; no one had ever given him so much with such a simple touch. No part of them was in contact except for their clasped hands and their questing, hungry mouths, and yet Ray felt as if he and Fraser were joined as completely as two human beings could be.

So generous, his friend. So completely, predictably generous in this as in everything else he did.

It was too much. Too much.

Ray ripped his mouth away from Fraser's and sat gasping for air, struggling for rationality. This was crazy. What were they doing? What had his self indulgent fantasizing gotten them into?

"Ray?" Now it was Fraser's voice that sounded nearly unrecognizable. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Ray watched Fraser's lips as the Mountie spoke, noting how lush they looked in the aftermath of their kiss, how vulnerable and tremulous. He tried to tear his gaze away, but it was impossible. Impossible, too, to let that fearful little frown continue to mar the beauty of Fraser's face.

"Nothing," Ray heard himself saying, his own courage surprising him. "Nothing's wrong, Benny. Come here."

The smile that greeted his words and the returning confidence in those clear blue eyes erased the last of Ray's reservations. Benny wanted this; that much was obvious. Time enough later to question why. Time enough later to doubt.

Again their mouths came together, each finding haven in the other. Benny, bolder now, urged Ray downward to lie flat on the leaves beneath them. The Mountie's solid body followed him down, blanketing him in heat and sensation. Ray was vaguely aware of how strange that weight felt on him, how unlike the lighter softness of a woman, but he couldn't bring himself to worry about it. This was Benny, after all, and Benny would never hurt him.

Not like he had hurt Benny. He shivered at the thought and closed his eyes, clamping his arms around the Mountie's back, pulling him even closer. Never again. He'd never hurt Benny again, he swore to himself. He'd make it all up to him, erase all the pain, all the grief. Love could do that, couldn't it? Enough love could make everything right, could lay all their ghosts to rest.

Ray heard a low, plaintive sound and realized it was his own voice moaning, begging. His arms were still wrapped tightly around Fraser as though he was afraid to let go, but Fraser's hands had insinuated themselves between their writhing bodies and had somehow managed to lower the zipper of Ray's jeans and loosen the snaps of his own. One competent Mountie hand was wrapped around their matching erections, moving in a rhythm that was perfect, perfect.

Benny's mouth suddenly left his. Ray's eyes snapped open at the loss, and he looked up to see Fraser's face transformed with passion, teeth biting into his lower lip, eyes tightly closed, neck corded with tension. The hand holding their straining cocks stilled, and hot slickness spread between them as Fraser came.

That sight was Ray's undoing. With a cry of wonder and delight, he joined his lover in completion.

Long minutes passed before Ray became aware of anything but the singing of blood in his ears and the rasping of breath in his lungs. When those finally subsided enough for exterior sensations to intrude, Ray became aware of Benny's weight still pressing him into their leafy bed, Benny's mouth, quiescent now where it rested moistly in the hollow of his neck, Benny's hands gently cradling his ass, holding them together in a loving embrace.

Ray smiled. Yeah, this was good. This was even better than he had thought it would be. This was, in fact, the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He planted a small kiss on Fraser's forehead and rocked his hips suggestively to and fro. A quickly indrawn breath and a tightening of the grasp on his buttocks answered his suggestive advances, and what happened next was very, very predictable.


End file.
